Clique Chapter 1: Cat Fight, Strawberry Flavored
by CliqueGirl
Summary: Massie finds out that Strawberry is secretly dating her ex! What will she do?Will Strawberry get sweet revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Clique

Chapter 1

The Surprise: Strawberry Flavored

Massie walked down the school hall at OCD with the rest of the infamous Pretty Committee. Massie was wearing a Marc Jacobs lavender boat neck top with a pair of worn sapphire jeans, and a pair of designer 3 inch boots from Spain (Remember Nina).

Alicia was wearing the usual Ralph Lauren blazer, and a pleated pink mini skirt. Dylan was wearing an Armani Exchange Halter Top with a pair of Prada Pumps and jeans from a band named store. Kristen was still sporting the Ryan Seacrest look, but she recovered a bit with her ensemble.

She was wearing a striped quarter length dress with a pair of Manolo Blahnik red heels and a pair of Abercrombie Capri's. She had 2 Coach accessories and a Louis Vuitton leather hair band with red lining.

Claire was coming into style. She had a Christian Dior Cotton Shirt with a pair of slim seven jeans. She had slipper brown round toed shoes with a rhinestone on each one.

Massie had her eye on Milton Vari after the soccer game where she split with the Soccer Fanatic LOSER. He was a rich well-dressed athlete, who (thank God) did not wear shorts 24/7.

" Eww my gawd!!" Massie yelled.

"WHAT!" the Pretty Committee screamed.

"This is 25 points," Massie said. "Look near the vending machine! My ex- is kissing Strawberry!"

" OMG OMG OMG!!" Alicia yelled.

Massie and the girls ran into the lunch room and sat at THEIR table. Some girls ran up to the table and started to ask the committee about the break-up. Massie stood up and said, " Hey, I will give you 20 bucks each to pour your milk on Strawberry's head."

" OK!!!"

The girls looked at the money and ran to their table to get milk. They popped of the cap and slipped of the foil wrapper. They sneaked around the side of the cafeteria and went up behind Strawberry. They got in position and nodded at Massie. Massie nodded back and the 3 girls poured the drinks all over Strawberry's head.

Strawberry screamed and the girls ran off to the hallway to hide.

"WHO DID THIS!!!" She screamed.

" Isn't it kind of obvious?" Massie asked.

The whole cafeteria laughed and Strawberry ran out of the cafeteria crying.

"NO need to cry over spilled milk." Massie giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Clique Fanfiction **

**Chapter 2**

**Massie gobbled down her caviar and sushi platter. She then scowled at her milk having to much milk for one day. She stood up, and everyone followed her.**

" **I think that I laughed so much I lost some weight. " Dylan sighed.**

"**YOU WERE NEVER FAT!" Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Claire yelled.**

**Massie rolled her eyes and glared her eyes at Alicia silently telling her Dylan was crazy. Alicia walked up to her locker and everyone surrounded. She pulled out a Louis Vuitton fur wrap and spread it around her jacket.**

" **Do you guys want to go to the Westchester Mall and get some new fall fashion looks?" " My dad got another bonus and that means a closet expansion for me." Massie said perkily. **

" **Sorry guys, I can't take you to the mall I forgot. " My mom says that I have to go to some work thing for Charles.**

**Massie turned from Alicia's locker and went two lockers down until she reached her locker. There was a pink sparkle lock and she twisted and turned until it snapped open. She grabbed the Designer Dewel Cotton scarf out of her locker and wrapped it around her neck. Then she shut her locker and started to walk away. **

**All of a sudden Kori bumped into Massie purposely and she fell to the floor. She was scowling at Kori. Kori stood up and smirked. Principal Burns turned into the hallway and saw people huddling. She asked what was going on she saw Massie on the floor.**

"**Claire go to the office and tell Nurse Adele to come help Massie.**

**Principal Burns yelled. " How did this happen?" Everyone glared at Kori and Principal Burns burned up. She sent her to the office. When the Principal escorted Kori to the office, she grabbed her by the ear.**

**For the rest of the day, The Pretty Committee was tortured. The minute school got out they rushed to Isaac's limo and hoped in. **

" **GET TO MASSIE'S HOUSE!" Alicia yelled.**

**Isaac spun the car out of the parking lot. As soon as they reached the house they ran into Massie's room. She was wide awake. Her leg was in a cast. Her parents were sitting in the far side of the room.**

" **Hi, Girls, she is doing fine, it is just a broken leg." Kendra whispered. " But right now she is sleeping." " You can go downstairs and grab a bite to eat." " She should be up soon."**

**The girls walked out of the room and they walked down the wooden stairs into the dining room. They sat down and had some roast beef with Artichoke and soda. After they finished eating, they walked up to Massie's room. She was wide awake, and balancing on one foot in her closet.**

**Alicia walked into the closet and helped Massie fix an outfit on the Mannequin. They put together a pink silk halter top with a cotton white skirt and a Luis Vuitton white décor purse. They all played would you rather, and because it was a Friday, they slept over. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Chapter 3

THE CONFIRMATION

It was now Monday and Massie was soo annoyed of school .

Massie hobbled to lunch and everyone was sitting at the table.

They had her favorite lunch, Silk protein milk, a hailke sushi roll and a tiramisu desert. After lunch she hobbled to her 4th and 5th period classes.

At sixth period, she had Ms. Helsinki. She went into the classroom where there was an empty desk between Kristen and Dylan and she took it. Kori was sitting in the way back. Massie really did not understand why she was THAT mad because her friend got milk spilled on her.

Massie took a piece of paper. Inside of it, she wrote, "Why were you soo mad over spilled milk?"

She folded it up and passed it down a line of desks. When Kori got it, she nodded, and started to write. Massie looked forward, and in about 2 minutes, she got a reply.

"I wasn't THAT mad." " I was just bumping into you." "I didn't mean to break your leg."

When Massie read the note, a idea hit her. She could use Kori's action and make Kori do things for her.

She wrote down a note. It said…..

"I won't be mad or tell anyone what you did if you do whatever I want. Massie put a few exceptions.

You don't have to do anything under EXTREME circumstances.

You do not have to do anything involving your family members.

And for last, you do not have to do anything for me past 11 o clock at night.

And finally, just remember that I will make everything go away if you do everything. Once you put your signature below, you no longer pushed me, I fell, and I own your actions and YOU.

Massie passed the note back and when Kori read it, she frowned, then grinned, then signed. Massie smiled once she read it. Right after class, Massie went to the office to talk to Mrs. Burns.

" Ms. Block, come in." Mrs. Burns said calmly.

"Hi. I wanted to let you know that it wasn't Kori that tripped me, I tripped on something in the hallway."

"This is very sudden." Ms. Burns said.

"Well, I found out that everyone was blaming her, and I did not want her to get blamed." Massie said.

"Very well then. I will call off her punishment." Ms. Burns said.

Massie hobbled out of the room and entered the locker-lined hallway. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire were waiting by the car. Once they got in Massie explained everything. Once they got to the Westchester, Massie started to explain all of the things she was going to make Kori do. Everyone got evil, but clever ideas.


End file.
